Roy Koopa
Roy Koopa, or simply just Roy, is the second largest of the Koopaling children, behind Morton Koopa Jr.. His signature is his pair of red shades. History Super Mario Bros. 3 Roy makes his debut with his siblings, and is the fifth boss of the game. He is found on his airship in Sky Land. It takes three stomps on the head to defeat him. He is one of the two Koopalings who can cause earthquakes, the other being Ludwig. Super Mario World Roy is the fifth boss at Forest of Illusion. He is fought in the same way as Morton except the walls will close in a bit every time the player stomps on his head. He is defeated when the player stomps on him thrice. Yoshi's Safari Roy is the seventh boss in this game, appearing in Float Castle I. He will fly down in a hot-air balloon machine. First, shoot off its arms and one cannon. Then it will reveal six more cannons which also must be shot. When the balloon's carriage goes down, Roy appears. Defeat him and you receive the Ruby gem. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Roy appears as a major boss. He can breathe fire, create shockwaves, and spin in his shell. He has a time Bob-omb in his battle. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Unlike his past appearances, Roy appears in World 2. In his Tower battle, Roy will jump about and ground pound. If Mario is on the ground when Roy comes down, he'll be stunned and paralyzed by the shockwave. Roy's magic is purple in color. Like most other bosses, three stomps on the head will defeat him. In his castle, Kamek magically brings down pipes that Roy can use. Roy will jump into a random Warp Pipe and, when Mario is right below him, jump down from it and ground pound. Mario has to avoid both the earthquake and Roy falling from the pipes. After three stomps, Roy is defeated. Attacks Magic Wand: Like most Koopalings, he can shoot magic out of his wand, Roy's magic color is purple, and the spell requires little effort to fire. Ground Pound: Roy can ground-pound, creating an earthquake that stuns and paralyzes everyone else on the ground, similar to Morton Koopa Jr. Bill Blaster: Roy can fire Bullet Bills from his double-sided Bill Blaster. Other Appearances ''Mario Kart 8'' Roy Koopa made his debut in Mario Kart 8 as a playable character along with the rest of the siblings. It is also his first playable appearance overall. Other Media In the cartoons, he was Bully Koopa and, instead of Ludwig (Known as Kooky in the show) being the oldest koopa kid, Bully was. There are three major physical differences between Roy and Bully: Bully wears a collar, has a spike on his tail, and his eyes are seen. Bully also speaks with a New York accent while Roy has a much deeper voice. His name might be related to his typical response to Morton (Big Mouth) talking too much: whacking him on the head while yelling "SHUT UP!" In the amada series, he serves as one of the minions of Bowser. Trivia *Roy was named after American musician, Roy Orbison, who was almost always seen wearing sunglasses. How A Mario Character Was Named After Motorhead's Lemmy References Navigation de:Roy Koopa it:Roy Koopa fi:Roy Koopa ja:ロイ ru:Рой Купа es:Roy Koopa nl:Roy Koopa pt-br:Roy Koopa Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Bosses Category:Royalty Category:Koopas Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Bosses Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bosses Category:Bosses in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Koopalings Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Bosses Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Characters in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Characters in Super Mario World (Show) Category:Bosses in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Bosses in Paper Mario: Color Splash